THE TURNING POINT
by PIE3.1415
Summary: After a stranger turns up at their home on Air-Temple Island, with an interesting gift that she is unsure as to how she got, she and Tenzin become quick friends, and he, and his father, Aang, helps her learn how to use the new ability. Tenzin x Maikathe (a character of my own making) Tenzin is the oldest son, and all of Aang and Katara's children are airbenders.


Just to say, the ages are two years older than the ones that you would get if you added the age different between when the children were born. This is because, they would be a year and a half older if you were to add 18 months (average time for two pregnancies). Plus I made it so the story starts a year after Bumi is born, and before you go on and say 'Well, isn't Bumi the oldest?', I know this, it just works better for the story if the ages, and the order of the births are as they are in here.

Thank you.

THE TURNING POINT

Of course, after the Fire Lord Ozai was defeated, Aang and 'The BoomerAang Gang' tried to get into a normal routine. And, despite all the official nonsense, things did calm down, and eventually, they settled. All except Toph, being true to her persona, she didn't. She never married, although, she did have children; two to be precise. Two girls- Lin and Su. The rest of the Gang however did. Sokka married Suki, and had two children, a girl Oukoa, and a boy, Hyda.

Aang and Katara were different though, they know they would be together; eventually. And, did nothing to avoid it. They married young – despite Sokkas' protests – and, had kids relatively young. First born was a baby with jet-black hair, and cobalt-blue eyes. A boy; Tenzin. Their second child wasn't born until Tenzin was 8 years old. A girl this time, Kya. This baby held a shocking resemblance to her mother, and as a result, her name-sake, having dark brown hair, and calm-blue eyes. After 7 years, their last, and youngest child was again, a boy that they named Bumi.

So, at the ages of 34 (Aang), 36 (Katara), 17 (Tenzin), 9 (Kya) and 1 (Bumi), this family was happy, healthy and loving life. They moved to what they later called Air-Temple Island, and build a house. The humble, but homely abode was well-lived in and well-used. Their calm undisturbed life of training, meditating and keeping kids in line, was interrupted when a young woman turned up on their doorstep – literally – and said she had an issue to discus with the Avatar.

The woman, albeit young, was mature. She was short, but petite, had an array of long night sky-black curls as hair that came down to the base of her back, and an interesting eye colour. Instead of the usual of having both eyes the same colour, she had two. One was the brightest emerald-green, and the other, the coolest-grey. She held herself with confidence, but a clear shyness as easy to see. The woman had pale skin that made her glow in a unbelievable way. Her pretty face showed hope, and question when Aang came to greet her. It was as if Aang was the only one that could solve the mystery that she seemed to hold.

After quickly assessing her aura – an energetic green-blue that projected a mass amount of potential – Aang looked her straight into her mismatched eyes, and asked her kindly, "Are you alright? What is your name?".

"Well, Sir, I have a bit of a dilemma, and I'm not entirely sure how said dilemma came to be, Sir." The woman spoke uncertainly.

"Do you want to come in so we can talk about your situation?" Aang asked, in his calmest voice, one that could set anyone at ease.

The woman responded with a "Yes please; if you don't mind, Sir." The young woman responded shyly, the sentence said with a polite and unsure tone, that didn't sound obnoxious.

As Aang, and Katara walked through to the sitting area, the unknown woman followed. They reached the intended room, and sat down, though, the woman remained standing until Aang gestured for her to sit as well.

"I cant help but notice that you still haven't divulged why you are here, or even what your name is." Katara stated cautiously, as if the statement itself was a question.

"Yes, you are right. I'm sorry, my name is Maikathe. The dilemma I spoke of is that, well that is to say; that for some unknown reason or another, I wore up a week ago with the ability to... Airbend".


End file.
